


Dual Assassins

by CAWS5749



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow aka an Avenger has been sent on a solo mission for the first time in a long time. Little does she know, there’s another assassin sent after her target as well, Jane.  Jane is an original character (inspired from an agent in one of the Mission Impossibles). She’s a master assassin who has spent years honing her skills. With smoldering eyes and an alluring charisma, she excels at seducing and executing her targets. She is self-assured and confident in her abilities, however, she is quick to anger and has been called both “harsh” and “arrogant” by others.  Which one of them will be able to seduce the target and get the job done? Or will they meet and take out the target together? Or take out each other?





	Dual Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It’s me, being an idiot again and starting another series! This is a collaboration with another writer, who wishes to remain anonymous. We hope you guys like it!

Jane’s POV

Okay, who’s the latest target I’ve been tasked with handling? Jane wondered as she stepped into the dim room. It contained a single chair and a metal table, which had an envelope resting on it. Picking up the envelope, she slowly shuffled through the papers and read about her next unfortunate victim.

This one was a rich businessman who not only helped establish a company that had questionable ethics, but also helped fund and supply terrorist groups. Typical scumbag…

Flipping through the pages, she came upon the details of her attack. He was attending a benefit charity for the ultra-wealthy, so they could pretend they were helping those less fortunate. The enormous crowds would be a perfect cover for her to attend and interact with him without drawing attention. He also was notorious for choosing one lucky woman to spend the night with him at these events.

It seemed simple enough. Seduce the man, get him alone, and strike. Since he often disappeared at night, no one would think it suspicious that they hadn’t heard from him for hours. By the time anyone realized he was dead, it would be the following morning. She would be long gone.

Now I just need the right dress, she chuckled to herself.

Natasha’s POV

“Make sense, Agent Romanoff?” Fury asked. Natasha nodded.

“Good. I expect nothing but perfection. This is something you’ve done a thousand times before. Now I know you’re an Avenger now, but you need to keep your skills in check, which is why I’m sending you on this solo mission,” he explained.

“I know, Nick, you don’t have to explain,” Nat replied. He nodded, before dismissing her. She left the conference room and headed down the hallway to her room in the Avengers compound. She walked in and shut the door, before heading to her closet. She discarded her workout clothes and put on her black silk robe, before sitting at her vanity. Nat applied her makeup in a way that accentuated her full lips and sparkling emerald eyes. It didn’t take her long; her Black Widow training had included learning to apply makeup flawlessly in a short amount of time- all a part of the art of seduction.

She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. It’s been a while since I’ve done this. A knock interrupted her thoughts.

“Come in,” she called.

“Well don’t you look nice,” Clint teased. “First solo mission in a while. Nervous?” She glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Sorry, forgot who I was talking to,” he chuckled. “Pick out a dress yet?” Nat shook her head.

“That’s my next task,” she replied.

“Well, you’ll look great in whatever you choose. Good luck, but I know you won’t need it.”

“Thanks, Clint,” she sent him a soft smile. He called out a goodbye as he walked out of her room, leaving her to pick out a dress.The event was a benefit charity, requiring something fancier. She skimmed through all of her dresses, before finding the perfect dress. It was a navy, off the shoulder dress, with a modest, straight neckline. It was skin tight, until it flared out below the knees. Nat put it on, checked her hair and makeup, grabbed her guns, and walked out the door.

Natasha gracefully climbed out of the backseat of the limo, walking up the stairs into the Ritz Carlton, letting her hips sway seductively. Within moments of entering, she knew she had several sets of eyes on her. She let a smirk play at her lips, before sauntering towards the bar. Nat ordered a martini, letting her eyes flicker around the room, searching for her target. Her eyes landed upon him a moment later. He was already intensely staring at her, lust written on his face. There was something feral in his gaze, like a predator watching his prey. She gave him one of her signature smirks as she grabbed her martini glass and made her way over to him slowly. His eyes never left her.

“Hey,” Natasha spoke, her husky voice pulling him further into her web.

Jane’s POV

No matter how many times she attended events like this, the scale and sheer wealth of it all still shocked Jane. Of course, no one would know that from looking at her.

She had chosen a low-cut emerald colored dress tonight. The color made her tan skin appear radiant. Her dark, smoldering eyeshadow only boosted her mysterious allure. She had spent years perfecting her appearance and mannerisms to deceive people, and this was no exception.

She had entered the party with no issues and stalked along the upper level overlooking the main ballroom. Finding the target in the mass of glittering bodies could be challenging, and it took several minutes before she spotted him ogling a red-headed woman.

Target acquired.

She slowly descended the stairs to the main level and eased her way through the crowd, being careful not to disturb any of the boisterous guests.

When Jane was within fifteen feet of her target, she plucked a champagne glass from a waiter’s tray and rested against a column, watching him.

He was predictable; she would give him that. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the red-headed woman. Jane would acknowledge the woman was stunning, but that didn’t make her any less disgusted about the situation. The woman was obviously trying to seduce him. For his money or because of his reputation, Jane wasn’t sure.

However, this woman would not succeed. Jane had a mission. She had to be the woman he selected tonight.


End file.
